


Головная боль мистера Дракулы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Interviews
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — В каких отношениях вы состоите с замком?Вампир окинул говорящего красноречивым взглядом и промолчал, позволяя человеку в тишине подумать над тем, как странно звучал его вопрос.Человек же, в свою очередь, недоумевал. Похоже, Дракула был в высшей мере невежлив и зол, раз даже на простой вопрос: «Вам нравится ваш замок?» не ответил.
Kudos: 3





	Головная боль мистера Дракулы

Граф был зол. Очень-очень зол. Настолько зол, что окружающие сочувствовали себе и своей кровушке и старались не приближаться к нему на расстояние броска.  
Однако были и те, кто, похоже, любили экстрим. И эти бесстыжие, наглые существа раздражали Дракулу настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно.  
— В каких отношениях вы состоите с замком?  
Вампир окинул говорящего красноречивым взглядом и промолчал, позволяя человеку в тишине подумать над тем, как странно звучал его вопрос.  
Человек же, в свою очередь, недоумевал. Похоже, Дракула был в высшей мере невежлив и зол, раз даже на простой вопрос: «Вам нравится ваш замок?» не ответил.  
(А виноват во всём был америко-румынский переводчик, но эту деталь как-то ненавязчиво опустили. Как бы то ни было, мы продолжаем.)  
— Не жалуюсь, — наконец, кисло выдавил из себя Дракула и попытался скрыться во мраке коридоров. Приближалось время кормёжки, зубы пыли от желания впиться в пакет (хотя с большим удовольствием они бы сделали это с чьей-нибудь шеей), а это инра… антра… инто… короче, этот допрос продолжался уже битый час.  
Однако человек оказался неожиданно прытким и вертким, как ящерица. Плотная ладошка сжала тёплый плащ вампира, и Дракула мысленно застонал, медленно повернувшись к глупцу.  
— Можно ещё один вопрос? Пожалуйста! — Шрековский кот мог нервно курить в сторонке.  
— Если управишься за пять минут, то да, — кисло ответил граф, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку.  
Парень обрадованно улыбнулся, растеряно сгрёб в горсть волосы, раздумывая над вопросом. Тонкая молодая шейка оголилась, и Дракула часто задышал, облизнув пересохшие губы, его глаза медленно краснели.  
Неправильную тактику выбрал человек, ох неправильную!  
— Вы хозяин отеля?  
— Д-да.  
— Вы его построили?  
— Н-не совсем, — граф чуть ослабил плащ у собственной шеи.  
Крови захотелось сильнее. И отнюдь не консервированной…  
— Это как так?  
— Я создал план. П-построили зомби.  
— Зомби?! Ох, как интересно!  
«Ох, как сомневаюсь…»  
— Да, з-зомби. Уложились за три года. Р-рекорд п-поставили, между прочим.  
— Вот как. Ваш консультант упоминал, что вы не очень любите людей… в живом виде, — парень хихикнул, довольный своей шуткой.  
«Убью, Рюкзакер!» — мрачно подумал Дракула.  
— Ну так вот, как вы относитесь к тому, что в вашем замке теперь постоянно ходят люди?  
— Нормально.  
— А что так?  
— А что не так?  
— Если они вам не нравятся, зачем пускать их в отель?  
Граф всё понял и мимоходом проклял переводчика. Тот икнул и вдруг вспомнил, что на работе — особенно такой важной — нельзя привирать даже малюсенькие факты.  
— Нормальные у меня отношения с людьми. Но если вы меня не отпустите…  
— Последний вопрос!  
Дракула скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживая свою тёмную сущность:  
— К-какой?!  
— При каких обстоятельствах вы решили построить отель?  
«Этого я ещё не вспоминал!»  
— Ни при каких. Просто взял — и решил построить.  
— Но так ведь не бывает!  
«Вот настырный!»  
— Жена у меня умерла, — неохотно пробурчал вампир, оглядываясь в поисках Джонатана. Пусть рыжий сам разбирается со своими рапа… рапра… репра… в общем, со всеми человеческими гостями.  
А Дракуле нужно было срочно пить. И баиньки в свой гроб.  
— Жена? А что случилось?  
— Ты, кажется, говорил — последний вопрос?  
— Ой, извиняюсь, я просто любопытный.  
«А я голодный…»  
— Драк, вот ты где! — Джонатан появился слишком вовремя, чтобы совершить благой поступок.

***

— Скажи мне, милый Джонни, — тихо начал вампир.  
Они находились в комнате Дракулы. Сам владелец без сил лежал на кровати «звёздочкой», Джонатан бродил из угла в угол.  
— А?  
— Бэ!  
— Сидели на трубе!  
— Прекрати!!!  
— Ладно, понял, — Рыжик поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте.  
— Скажи мне, Джонни, почему на все вопросы этих… как их там…  
— Репортёров?  
— Да! Почему на все вопросы этих репратёров должен отвечать я?  
— Ну… вы владелец…  
— Слушай, мой мальчик, — Вампир сел и подозвал к себе зятя. Тот послушно подошёл ближе. — Или ты берёшь на себя всю эту канитель, или в отеле будут происходить мелкие (не факт!) стычки. Может, убийства. Ну, расчленения там, перегрызания глоток…  
— Понял! — Джонатан повторил жест. — С этого дня вас не потревожат.  
— Очень надеюсь. — Вампир зевнул. — Ибо будет худо… Спокойного дня, Джонни.  
— Вам того же, граф, — Рыжий парень облегчённо вздохнул.  
Кажется, на этот раз всё обошлось. Но, глядя на спящего Дракулу, человек понимал, какой тяжёлый путь себе уготовил.  
«А, ништяк, пробьёмся! Главное, чтобы Драк не унывал», — Джонатан заботливо прикрыл тестя одеялом и тихо вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
